super_smash_brosfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Solid Snake (SSBB)
Questo articolo parla di Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Per altri usi, vedi Solid Snake. 250px |nome_completo = Metal Gear |prima_apparizione = SSBB |specie = Sbloccabile |schieramento = Metal Gear (1987) |ultima_apparizione = Hideo Kojima }} è un personaggio che appare in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Invece di usare pistole, usa una vastità di esplosivi. La comparsa di Snake alla fine del trailer mostrato all'E3 fu una gradita sorpresa per tutti i fan. Nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato la comparsa di un personaggio di terze parti in un gioco Nintendo. Snake è a tutti gli effetti il primo personaggio non Nintendo a partecipare ad un gioco della serie di Super Smash Bros. I suoi attacchi principali si basano su pugni e calci potentissimi. Snake è doppiato da Akio Ōtsuka in Giappone e da David Hayter in America ed Europa. Il suo aspetto in Brawl è basato su quello di Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Libery. Come sbloccare *Giocare 130 incontri in Brawl. *Giocare 15 incontri sull'Isola di Shadow Moses. *Fare in modo che Snake si unisca al gruppo nell’Emissario del Subspazio. Ruolo nell'Emissario del Subspazio Snake inizialmente si infiltra nell'Halberd. Quando comincia la sua missione, incontra subito Lucario e Meta Knight e si allea con loro per sconfiggere un esercito di Primidi. Dopo aver sbaragliato i nemici, Snake e gli altri raggiungono la stanza in cui sono ingabbiate le principesse Peach e Zelda. Dopo aver sconfitto le loro copie malvagie, Snake raccomanda alle principesse di rimanere lì, ma Zelda preferisce trasformarsi in Sheik e seguirlo. Snake, Lucario e Meta Knight raggiungono la sala comandi dove trovano un gruppo di Mr. Game & Watch che pilota la nave. Snake mette fuori gioco gli omini buttandoli fuori dalla finestra della sala, ma una volta caduti sul ponte della nave, essi si fondono e formano il gigantesco Duon. Snake, Lucario, Meta Knight, Peach, Sheik, Fox McCloud e Falco affrontano e sconfiggono Duon, che si trasforma nuovamente nell'originale Mr. Game & Watch. Alla fine del gioco, Snake affronta Tabuu insieme agli altri personaggi. Pro e Contro Pro * Combo A Neutrale è incredibilmente veloce e ha un sacco di priorità. Il calcio finale della combo ha un buon raggio e knockback. Utile per mettere KO l'avversario o per tenerlo lontano. * Ftilt è la mossa migliore di Snake per finire l'avversario, con la potenza e il knockback di un attaco smash e con la velocità e la priorità di un tilt. * Praticamente tutte le mosse di Snake, a parte alcune Mosse Speciali, sono kill moves. * Utilt ha un raggio enorme e grande velocità, e può uccidere a basse percentuali. * Neutrale Aereo può infliggere danno per il 28-30% se tutti i calci colpiscono l'avversario. Il calcio finale ha un knockback alto. * B Laterale, il Missile Nikita, è utile per edgeguarding. * Terzo personaggio più pesante. * Smash in alto ha un raggio verticale enorme. * Smash laterale è incredibilmente potente. * Molti degli attacchi hanno un raggio superiore di quanto possa sembrare. * Ha più proiettili di ogni personaggio (sei in tutto). * Avanti Aereo è un potentissimo spike. * Indietro Aereo e Su Aereo hanno lungo raggio, durata e knockback. * Il suo recupero è uno dei più utili del gioco, e lo rende invincibile per un pò. * Può usare ogni attacco aereo o mossa speciale dopo aver usato il recupero. * Ha il più basso Crawl del gioco. * B Giù può essere attaccato alle pareti e ai nemici. * Combo facili. * Facendosi esplodere con una granata o una C4 mentre è a mezz'aria gli consente di usare nuovamente la sua mossa di recupero, donandogli un recupero orizzontale e verticale infinito. * Al contrario di altri Proiettili, il Nikita fa più danno se colpisce da lontano. Contro * Smash e mosse speciali sono lenti. * Mine, granate e C4 possono danneggiare Snake e i suoi compagni di squadra. * Smash Giù non fa danno immediato. * Corsa e salto lenti. * Bersaglio facile. * Le C4 possono cambiare da un personaggio all'altro se ci si tocca, includendo Snake stesso. * Ripresa dall'atterraggio lenta. * Il Nikita può lasciare Snake vulnerabile ed è facilmente bloccato da molti attacchi. * Attacchi aerei lenti e prevedibili. * Poca velocità aerea. Mosse Standard Attacchi a terra *'A Neutrale' - Pugno, pugno, calcio rotante. Il calcio ha un alto knockback e può uccidere a percentuali moderate. 14 % di danno. *'Attacco in corsa' - Capriola in avanti. 11% di danno. *'Tilt Giù' - Snake è appiattito a terra e rotea le gambe calciando. 10% di danno *'Tilt Su' - Calcio verso l'alto. 13% di danno. *'Tilt Laterale' - Ginocchiata in avanti. Se viene premuto nuovamente A, effettua un pugno con entrambe le mani unite, con un grande knockback. 21% di danno. *'Smash Su' - Snake prende un mortaio e lo mette davanti a lui. Dopo averlo caricato, spara un missile in aria. La distanza che il missile effettua verticalmente dipende dal tempo con cui si carica. Il danno non aumenta se viene caricato. Se il nemico tocca il mortaio quando Snake lo estrae, viene scagliato verso l'alto. Non danneggia Snake. 14% di danno. *'Smash Giù' - Snake si abbassa è comincia a scavare nel terreno mentre carica, dopodichè pianta una mina antiuomo. Il danno esplosivo della mina aumenta se il tempo in cui viene caricato è maggiore. La mina diventa attiva dopo un pò, e viene detonata se qualcosa (incluso Snake) ci passa sopra. Non si possono piantare più mine alla volta. 14% di danno. *'Smash Laterale' - Snake prende un lanciamissili RPG-7 e lo punta davanti a lui, creando un'esplosione quando viene rilasciato. Grande knockback ma poco raggio. Buona mossa per finire l'avversario. Può anche risultare in un KO istantaneo. 23-28% di danno. Attacchi aerei *'Neutrale Aereo' - Snake effettua quattro calci veloci in aria. Il quarto calcio ha alto knockback. Migliore se effettuata subito dopo il doppio salto. 30% di danno se tutti i calci colpiscono. *'Aereo Giù' - Pesta diverse volte verso il basso, con l'ultimo colpo avente un sacco di knockback. 30% di danno. *'Indietro Aereo' - Calcio con entrambe le gambe verso la direzione opposta. Ampio raggio e alto knockback, nonchè lunga durata. 14% di danno. Può infliggere un KO orizzontale. Può uccidere intorno al 100% di danno. Mossa molto utile per distruggere le Sfere Smash. *'Avanti Aereo' - Snake alza una gamba e sferra un potente calcio verso il basso. Molto lento ma incredibilmente potente, è può mandare il nemico verso il basso. *'Aereo Su' - Colpisce con le gambe verso l'alto, simile al suo Indietro Aereo solamente verso l'alto. 14% di danno. Utile per uccidere il nemico intorno al 100% di danno. Funziona specialmente contro i personaggi floaty. Adesivi Anche se ha molti attacchi corpo a corpo, è consigliabile basarsi su Esplosivo e su Arma. Si possono applicare alcuni adesivi anche per Braccio e Gamba. Adesivi Esclusivi I seguenti adesivi possono essere applicati solo su Snake. *Eva: Elettricità Resistenza +44 *Meryl Silverburgh: Arma Attacco + 7 *Naked Snake: Indiretto Attacco +32 *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes): Gamba Attack + 7 Mosse speciali Movimenti speciali Taunt *'Tutti' - Snake si accovaccia e si nasconde dentro una scatola di cartone per pochi secondi, in riferimento al modo di nascondersi dei giochi della serie di Metal Gear. Nonostante tutto, la scatola di cartone può danneggiare il nemico e addirittura può rompere una Sfera Smash in un solo colpo. Apparizione sullo schermo *Si alza da una posizione accovacciata mentre la sua mimetica ottica si rompe e dice "Kept you waiting, uh?" (Ti ho fatto aspettare, eh?). Animazione da inattivo *Si gratta il mento. *Guarda alle sue spalle. Posa di vittoria *'Tema della vittoria': Tema di Metal Gear Solid. *Lancia via lo scatolone e dice alzandosi in piedi "Not even close!" *Fa una capriola in avanti e da inginocchiato dice nel suo Codec "This is Snake. I'm done here." *Inginocchiato dice nel suo Codec "Colonel... mission accomplished!" Scelta del Wii Remote Dice "It's show time!" Musica dei Crediti *''Calling to the Night'' Conversazione del Codec :Snake: Colonnello, quello sono io! Sto combattendo contro me stesso! :Colonnello: Snake, cosa succede? È mai possibile che il progetto "Les Enfants Terribles" abbia fatto tali passi in avanti? :Snake: C'è dell'altro: ha le mie mosse, il mio equipaggiamento... è come guardarsi allo specchio. :Colonello: Credi che abbiano raccolto delle informazioni su di te per creare un nuovo Snake? :Snake: Ha anche la mia stessa corporatura. Mi viene la pelle d'oca. Ma la sua tuta mimetica ha un colore diverso. E anche la sua tattica di combattimento è diversa dalla mia. :Colonello: Interessante. Quindi dato che siete praticamente identici, sarà lo stile di lotta a fare la differenza. Hai affrontato situazioni ben più ardue in passato, Snake. Non farti sconfiggere da quest'impostore! Collegamenti esterni *Pagina di Snake sul DOJO!! Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi (SSBB) Categoria:Universo di Metal Gear